Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110154006/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180301162100
Meanwhile… twenty one year old Snow Queen Elsa has been living to be less isolated in the whole entire cold, winter, snow, frost castle/palace/kingdom of ice away from Arendelle since the childhood accident back when she was eight while Princess Anna was only just five back then; she stopped for a moment to think of Arendelle, including Anna. She visited Arendelle to find out Arendelle changed during the time two royal sisters of Arendelle have been gone. The streets seemed dark and dreary, and the Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal kingdom of Arendelle as a whole entire seemed unwelcoming. It has given her the creeps, seeing hers and Anna's childhood home in such a state. As the Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal kingdom disappeared through the tree line. But she hadn't visited Anna in years at all since they've left Arendelle to grow up in other, separate, different rich places away from each other without each other right after the childhood accident happened in the ballroom of Arendelle, removal of all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice powers and the childhood accident. In her heart, she had been very lonely without Anna for past years ago, and refused to forget all about her because she and Anna are still sisters no matter what but they were now long lost royal sisters of Arendelle though. Personally, she couldn't figure out why she couldn't easily prevent the accident from happening; how could she been so reckless? Or even careless before she and Anna have grown up to be less isolated in other, different rich places away from Arendelle without each other? When she had seen all the/other pictures of her long lost younger sister in the larger bedroom in another rich place where Anna grew up to be not only just anything else more than another princess of Arendelle but also less isolated away from Arendelle, holding hands with anybody who was at least more of a family to her during her whole entire life without, she felt protective and jealous. While it was true neither of two sisters of Arendelle are no longer together with each other since during their whole entire less isolated lives away from each other during the separation nor was she there for Anna, she still wanted to protect Anna from any strangers who aren't especially as good nor nice nor kind nor friendly nor gentle nor innocent as they appeared nor seemed to be at all. She muttered as he leaned back against the throne room chair. "Anna must have grown up to be less isolated away from Arendelle too just like I have. There is no way Anna could forget all about me either…." As she said that, she still felt lonely. How could Anna get used to her whole entire life without Elsa? It was like…… "Anna and I." Elsa muttered. "are two sisters of Arendelle who love each other, although we're rasied by different families without each other." Elsa shook her head and sighed; she knew in the past Arendelle was actually more and more depressing than ever, but this was stepping over the line.